


In Regard to Glasses

by izzyisozaki



Series: Canonverse [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Canon Compliant, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Ficlet, Illustrated, Katsuki Yuuri's Glasses, M/M, Victor reading his French books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki
Summary: My gift art (+ ficlet) for Circlewalker in the Victuri Gift Exchange! Due to time constraints I took all the liberties with this, thankful you were my friend and so could more easily excuse my indulgence. Still, I hope it manages to make you smile! Merriest Vicmas to you~





	In Regard to Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circlewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circlewalker/gifts).



> My gift art (+ ficlet) for Circlewalker in the Victuri Gift Exchange! Due to time constraints I took all the liberties with this, thankful you were my friend and so could more easily excuse my indulgence. Still, I hope it manages to make you smile! Merriest Vicmas to you~

Yūri awoke to the dull sound of his phone alarm, the ringtone rising in a crescendo as he fumbled to turn it off. He didn't want to wake Viktor, in case his fiancé was sleeping next to him. It was routine for them to cuddle and nap on their days off from training, amid all the things they set out to do in their precious free time. Even if there were still some weeks before their next competition, they just managed to maintain their usual schedule. Yuuri didn't want to sleep the day with Viktor and Makkachin away, though, and set his alarm.

He sat up and pushed away the sheets, turning to check the nightstand for his glasses. The cold mattress next to him was evidence enough that neither his fiancé nor their dog were there, so he wanted to get out of bed even more quickly.

“Hm?”

His phone and water bottle were on the table, but the eyeglasses with blue-rimmed frames that he always wore weren't.

Squinting, he inspected the table and the floor next to the bed to see if they fell, but they were nowhere to be found, not even on Viktor’s side. He knew for a fact Viktor must have taken them off him. While they were watching dog grooming videos together, Yūri had dozed off, Makkachin looking more and more like a fluffy grey cloud at his feet.

He headed to the door of the bedroom, knowing instinctively he’d find the two right outside.

“…Where are my glasses?” he murmured as he entered the living room, the vestiges of sleep still audible in his voice.

Viktor looked up from his book, turning his head to answer Yūri.

“Ah, over here! Makkachin was guarding them for you.”

Yūri rubbed his eye as he bit down a smile, wondering what spirit was haunting their apartment this time. Walking briskly to the couch, he caught Viktor sitting on the floor with a book in hand. Makkachin was hanging over his shoulder from her spot on the couch, as if she had been reading André Gide’s _Les nourritures terrestres_ too. Oh, there were his glasses, perched right atop of the bridge of her nose.

He breathed out what wasn’t an outright laugh, shaking his head. “Practicing for your next ad together?”

As if not understanding, Viktor maintained a blank expression before looking back at their silver-beige poodle, tongue lolling out of the dog’s open mouth in what looked like a grin. A smile soon crept over his face in realization, corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Oh my gosh. Yūri cosplay!”

Yūri kneeled down by the couch, tackling Viktor with a hug after he put Yūri’s glasses on himself instead of Yūri, kissing him on the cheek.

“…I need those to see your silly face properly.”

“Not if I kiss you.”

Victor leaned in to take Yūri’s lips, sending what felt like a course of electricity through Yūri’s body.

 _Oh god._ It was a sensory overload at times like this, with nothing but Makkachin’s nails clicking on the hardwood as she jumped off the couch to distract him.

And Viktor wearing glasses…his, on top of that. That was kind of sexy. They slipped down Viktor’s nose as he tilted back, his eyes flitting over Yūri’s face. Okay, really sexy.

“Mmm, Viktor.” He returned the kiss, eyes closing.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Yūri tugged on Viktor’s T-shirt, reveling in the older man’s words.

“I don't want to ever lose sight of you,” he whispered against Viktor’s lips, their mouths brushing softly until his words dissolved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [smolkristen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkristen) for beta reading this at the last minute! and [SnarkyBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze) for the idea of Yūri not being able to find his glasses while the scene in the art is happening.
> 
> [The Tumblr post.](http://izzyisozaki.tumblr.com/post/181493118281/ive-been-trying-to-cross-post-this-for-days-my)


End file.
